


Bath time

by chickenmai



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenmai/pseuds/chickenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili taking a bath, I think. Or any excuse to draw him wet and naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

First time posting here ever, but I have been on the site almost every day. Mostly spend time reading Bagginshield fanfiction.

I just want … to draw butt. So have a naked dwarf. I just love to draw lots lots of skin when I run out of idea.

I’m not even sure how dwarf anatomy works.

I think I gonna draw Fili next, these two are like attach at the hips.

On tumblr at <http://chickenmai.tumblr.com/post/43606064355/i-just-want-to-draw-butt-so-have-a-naked-dwarf>

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is at chickenmai.tumblr.com, follow me if you like my works. If you have time, please drop by and give me some Hobbit promps, I run out of idea of what to draw at the moment @@.  
> Or just drop by and say Hi :D


End file.
